


Eres una tía

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [6]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Lena Luthor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Kara también se siente una tía pero Lena es más tía en su opinión, Lena es una tía, M/M, Omega Clark Kent, Omega Kara Danvers, bebé Conner es secuestrado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “Conneeerr, ten el conejito de la tía Kara” comenta Kara escuchando a Lena burlarse de ella.“Tía” remarca “la única con un título verídico de tía soy yo” escupe empujando el conejo de kara con su oso.“¡Eso no es cierto Lena!” exclama Kara volviendo a empujar su oso con su conejo.Frente a ellas Conner sigue el trayecto con sus ojos verdes muy curiosos y divertidos.“Por supuesto que sí. Su madre es MI hermano”“Y su padre MI primo”Lena levanta una ceja sonriendo muy complacida.“¿Ves? Exactamente”
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Kara Danvers & Clark Kent, Kara Danvers & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lena Luthor, Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Eres una tía

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas noches!!! (en mi país es de noche ahora XD) traigo una nueva parte, me rei mucho con la interacción de los personajes.  
> Admitiré que no se mucho sobre el universo de supergirl, me vi algunos capitulos, creo que no llegue siquiera a la segunda temporada por lo que estuve investigando un poco y lamento si me he equivocado en algo.  
> Dejando todo eso de lado espero que lo disfruten :D

Kara miró al bebé en brazos de Winn quien lo rebotaba con suavidad haciendo sonidos de calma muy parecidos a un “sh,sh,sh” muy raro. Había sido la única solución, el niño parecía no calmarse en brazos de ninguna de las dos llorando sobre todo cuando una kara lo tomaba a lo que Alex teorizó que quizás, era porque no reconocía su aroma a omega poniéndolo nervioso y sobretodo asustado.

"Su madre debe de ser una omega" pensó en voz alta.

“Mamá” llamó el niño con una voz frágil y aguda mientras lágrimas cristalinas caían por sus mejillas, obteniendo un “ya viene” por parte de kara.

Al parecer esa era la única palabra que podía decir con seguridad ya que la había repetido un par de veces cuando lloraba, rompiéndole el corazón y los tímpanos a todos.

Kara miró al bebé de ojos verdes muy llorosos y enojado con un puchero que resaltaba su labio inferior.

“Si no hubiera llorado como si lo estuviera matando hasta hace unos minutos, diría que es un bebé muy lindo” comentó Alex pareciendo que el niño la entendió porque de inmediato se puso a hacer sonidos infelices que los puso a todos en el lugar en pánico mientras Winn le lanzaba una mirada sucia a la alfa y le rogaba al bebé, sin resultados, que por favor no llorara.

Lo habían encontrado en un ataque a unos contrabandistas de la tecnología Luthor proveniente de metrópolis, lo tenían totalmente agarrado mientras susurraban cosas sobre pedir una suma de dinero considerablemente alta que fue interrumpida gracias a las dos para luego de la pelea sin poder calmar al bebé, pedir refuerzos.

Comenzando a llorar nuevamente, Alex suspiró frotándose las sienes.

“¿Ya han encontrado a sus padres?” pregunto hacia j’onn quien estaba mirando curioso la escena indicando que vienen en camino.

Todos suspiran agradecidos. Hasta que alguien, estaciona un automóvil de lujo cerca de ellos, poniéndolos a todos en guardia cuando la puerta se abre y sale un lindo tacón que deja a kara sin aire.

Lena Luthor caminaba con toda confianza hacia ellos.

“¿Qué está pasando aquí?” preguntó Alex “¿no que te habías contactado con sus padres?” a lo que j’onn contesta que lo hizo, pero que al parecer no fueron los únicos que se enteraron.

“Dame al bebé” ordenó Lena obteniendo un ceño fruncido de todos.

“No te tome como una secuestradora de niños” comentó Kara con acidez, sintiéndose aún más molesta cuando la alfa sonrió divertida.

“Tú no sabes nada Kara” se burló y kara se sintió confundida.

Claro que la alfa había contestado como si acusara a kara de ser una tonta, pero había algo más allí, como si se tratara de una frase de doble sentido que tomaba aún más importancia cuando miraba la expresión divertida de Lena que tomó más peso cuando un jet pequeño volaba sobre ellas.

Un avión con el logo de Lexcorp.

“¿Pero qué mierda?” maldijo Alex ante la mirada confundida Winn siguiendo a la nave hasta estacionarse sobre tierra, abrir la puerta y salir un Lex Luthor casi corriendo por las escaleras que hizo a kara abrir la boca para pedir respuestas y cerrarla con la misma rapidez con que vio a Clark también hacer lo mismo.

¿Pero qué rayos estaba ocurriendo aquí? Pensó totalmente confundida.

“Me sorprende que no hayas incendiado el mundo Lex” se burló Lena con una mano a la cadera cuando su hermano pasó junto a esta sin saludar dirigiéndose directamente a Winn, teniendo que detenerse con una mirada enfurecida cuando Alex se cruzó entre los dos, siendo una barrera para llegar al bebé que comenzó a llorar.

“Aléjate del niño Luthor” gruño Alex.

“Alex” llamo Clark atrayendo la atención, pero Lex interrumpió en tono peligroso.

“Dame al niño” ordenó.

“¿Sino que?” preguntó Alex.

“Te demandare por secuestro” advirtió, Alex se burló abriendo su boca para respondió, pero otra voz más pequeña y chillona interrumpió con un “mamá” seguro y lloroso al que todos miraron.

El bebé tenía sus brazos estirados hacia Lex Luthor, inclinando ligeramente su pequeño cuerpo hacia el omega cuya mirada se hablando con una velocidad tan rápida para pasar a Alex y tomar al bebé en brazos que se aferró a su cuello totalmente tranquilo.

En este punto Clark también se acercó al bebé el cual Lex le entregó y que Clark abrazo en su pecho murmurando un “todo está bien”, frotando con su mano la espalda del niño.

Kara sabía que tenía la misma mirada de confusión que todo su equipo mientras Lena miraba con una sonrisa suave la escena.

“Lo encontramos en manos de unos traficantes de armas de Lexcorp” explicó J’onn atrayendo la atención de Lex y Clark “Lena intentó quitárnoslo unos segundos antes de que llegaran”

“Y lo hubiera encontrado antes si me hubieran puesto al tanto” regaño la alfa en cuestión obteniendo una mirada de Lex quien levantó una ceja, quitándole de nuevo el bebé de los brazos de Clark “Pero claro, obviamente yo sería la última persona en enterarse que tiene un sobrino en alguno parte”

“¡¿Tu sobrino?!” exclama Kara sorprendida.

Alto, si ese niño es el sobrino de Lena entonces.

Kara mira a Lex Luthor sosteniendo protectoramente al bebé en sus brazos.

“Quizás penúltima” informa Lena con un tono complacido mientras Kara abre su boca para exigir respuestas sobre qué rayos estaba ocurriendo aquí, porque bien, ella entendía que, si el niño es de Lex Luthor, Lena y su hermano están aquí para recuperarlo, pero ¡¿Qué rayos hacia su primo aquí?!

“Bien, bien entiendo porque los Luthor están aquí pero no entiendo porque tu estas aquí” pregunta viendo a Clark darle una sonrisa incómoda de lado.

Luthor mayor comenta algo mostrarle a Conner a Lena a lo que Clark sorprendentemente interrumpe pidiendo si podía robárselo un momento, pregunta que Luthor respondió “un momento” con un tono divertido para ir donde su hermana, todo ante la mirada atónita y muy confundida Kara que solo podía repetir la pregunta de Alex, quien por ciento se acercó a ellos igual de confundida, sobre de ¿Qué mierda?

Clark sonríe incómodo y nervioso tomando perfectamente al bebé quien las mira con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de primo, el puño en su boca y la mirada tranquila y curiosa hacia ambas.

“Kara, te presento a Conner” indica mirando al niño para volver su atención hacia ella “mi hijo”

\--------------------------//------------------------------

“¿En serio Lex?, ¿no podías haberme avisado antes?” pregunta enojada.

Su hermano la había llamado hace más de una hora indicándole que su hijo había sido secuestrado y que fuera asegurarse de que estaba bien mientras él se dirigía en camino, enviando coordenadas y no diciendo nada más en cuanto a que lena no tenía idea de que él tenía un hijo y que por ende ella tenía un sobrino.

No hay que mencionar que el viaje en auto, en que se pasó más de tres rojos, fue bastante loco sobre todo en su cabeza hilando historias, buscando conexiones que explicaran esta repentina situación.

“Si te digo que se me olvido ¿me creerías?” preguntó Lex concierta diversión. Lena levantó una ceja en una clara pregunta de “¿en serio?” que su hermano contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella suspiro.

“Quiero ser la madrina y pobre que me digas que alguien más lo es porque juro que te calumniare en el periódico. Tú sabes cómo la gente ama los dramas familiares” Lex puso los ojos en blanco mirando hacia Clark jodido Kent quien sostenía a su sobrino.

Lena se encaminó hacia allá porque si alguien iba a sostener al bebé era ella.

\----------------//---------------------------

Clark las observó con una sonrisa congelada los diez segundos que el cerebro de ella y Alex explotó.

“Aguarda ¿Qué?” preguntó nuevamente como una tonta.

“Que Conner es mi hijo”

“Ahh” kara se rió aliviada “pensé que era de Lex Luthor” suspira aliviada llevándose la mano al pecho, pero Clark hace una mueca incómoda.

“Sí…pues…también es el hijo de Lex” explica con lentitud y una sonrisa aún más grande cuando ve la mirada atónita de Kara. Alex suelta un “mierda” que resume todo lo que kara está sintiendo en estos momentos.

Pero ella necesita las cosas explicadas un poco más simple porque aún no lo procesa.

“A ver” comienza acercándose un poco a Clark quien aprieta sus labios en una fina línea “tú y…” kara mira a Lex Luthor casi asustada “y Lex Luthor…” se toma unos segundos para procesar esa frase y apuntar al niño con el dedo como una ridícula, quién la mirada curioso “¿lo hicieron?” pregunta en un tono estrangulado detrás de ella Alex se golpea la frente.

Esto es ridículo e imposible y sobre todo ridículo.

Era como, como si ella y-y lena tuvieran un bebé ¡así de ridículo!

Clark incluso se sonroja un poco sonriéndole divertido a kara para inclinarse un poco hacia kara y susurrar un secreto “bueno, los bebés se hacen ¿no?” pregunto divertido haciendo a kara enrojecer en respuesta abriendo y cerrando la boca mientras lucha con algunas imágenes que NO desea analizar sobre su primo y Lex Luthor haciendo al bebé.

“¿Verdad Conner? Si estás aquí es por algo” le comenta con un tono ridículo al niño quien le sonríe en respuesta, esa pequeña curva en un costado de su labio remarcando su mejilla que Clark besa.

Kara está segura de que se encuentra en shock.

\-------------------------//-------------------------------

“Conner” pronunció Lena agitando el peluche en forma de oso que Conner miró con las manos en la boca. Lena tendría que preguntarle a Lex si quizás le estaban saliendo los dientes o algo.

Acercando finalmente el objeto hacia su sobrino que Conner intentó alcanzar con sus pequeñas manitos que fueron retraídas cuando un conejo se golpeó con su oso empujándose de lados contrarios frente al bebé. Lena envió su mirada molesta hacia kara quien sonreía de manera tensa e incómodamente dulce.

“Conneeerr, toma el conejito de la tía Kara” comenta Kara escuchando a Lena burlarse de ella.

“Tía” remarca “la única con un título verídico de tía soy yo” escupe empujando el conejo de Kara con su oso.

Conner sigue el trayecto de los peluches con una mirada divertida y curiosa.

“¡Eso no es cierto Lena!” exclama Kara volviendo a empujar su oso con su conejo.

“Por supuesto que sí. Su madre es MI hermano”

“Y su padre MI primo”

Lena levanta una ceja sonriendo muy complacida.

“¿Ves? Exactamente”

Detrás de ella, sentados en la mesa con un té al frente, Alex y Winn aprietan sus labios en una fina línea incómodos mientras Lex y Clark observan un poco divertidos la escena. Sin duda fue mala idea llevarlos a todos a su departamento, pero j’onn ni Alex llevarían a los Luthor a la base y Clark no quería alejarse de su familia. Así que solo quedó su departamento.

“Oh por favor, Lena, soy tan tía como tú”

“Tía en segundo grado” específico Lena con orgullo y kara le frunció el ceño.

“Bien, que Conner decida a quién quiere más” soltó Kara con enojo viendo el acuerdo en los ojos de Lena para voltear ambas y mirar el espacio vacío con confusión.

¡¿Dónde estaba Conner?! Pensó asustada mirando junto a Lena el piso para finalmente encontrar al bebé sentado a los pies de Clark jugueteando con los cordones de los zapatos, más bien desatándolos ante la mirada sonriente de su padre.

Viendo que su sobrino no tenía ningún interés en pasar tiempo de calidad con ellas Kara escucha a Lena comentar un “Lex, creo que pasaré más tiempo en metrópolis” muy decidido al que Lex responde un “por favor no”.

Si Lena planea pasar más tiempo con Conner Kara sin duda no podía quedarse atrás. Metrópolis ahí va ella.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Todos los comentarios son apreciados!  
> Besos <3


End file.
